


uh, where am i?

by hystericalzombie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen, Multi, halloween fic, idfk its just spoopy fluffy meet cute shite, inspired by prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hystericalzombie/pseuds/hystericalzombie
Summary: Adam ends up somewhere on his way to a halloween party. He doesn't know how he got there.---insp by this prompt





	

**Author's Note:**

> first thing i post on here in fucking forever and its this. yeah. oops. anyway, have spoopy meet cute killemses. or what was intended to be killemses. dont think it happened lmao
> 
> no beta!

What. The. _Fuck_.

Adam did _not_ sign up for this shit.

He had decided to go to some dumb halloween party with some of his mates, and _somehow_ ended up... somewhere. He hadn't quite figured out where yet. All he could see was fog, and he was _cold_. He scratched the back of his neck and huffed. _Well, this could be better_.

"Um, hello?"

Adam jumped a mile before spinning around. Standing in front of him was a small woman, with blonde hair. The first thing that flashed through his brain was how cute she was, and then his brain yelling at him to answer her instead of staring at her like a dumb ass. "Oh! Um, hi. I, uh, didn't see you there." He mentally face palmed.

The woman giggled, then shook her head. "No, it's okay. I wasn't expecting you to see me anyway." She laughed again when Adam screwed his face up. "What?"

"Elyse!" The woman looked over her shoulder to face a tall man jogging towards them through the fog. Adam found himself stunned by how hot this guy was, but shook himself (figuratively speaking) and brought himself back down to earth. Or. Where ever the hell this place was.

"Who's your friend here? He's kinda cute." The strange man asked, and Adam felt himself flush slightly. The man grinned, but the woman elbowed him lightly in the stomach. "Knock it off, you!" she joked, grinning as well.

"Uh, do you guys know where this is?" Adam blurted, and the strange couple gave a him a strange look. "We're on the other side of the veil." The woman, Elyse, answered. "Veil? What?" Adam shivered slightly just saying that word.

"Yeah, the veil. Separating the living world from this one?" The man frowned at Adam. "Wait. How long you been here?" he asked. Adam frowned himself. When _did_ he get here? "Um. I'm... not really sure..." he trailed off slightly.

"Well! Doesn't matter really anymore. I'm Elyse! And this is my partner, James." Elyse smiled, changing the subject swiftly. James raised an eyebrow at the smaller woman's antics, and shook his head. "Okay, nice to meet ya." James held out his hand, and Adam shook it. "Uh, yeah. I'm Adam." James grinned at Adam and he couldn't help but flush again. _Dammit Adam, you're not fucking fourteen, grow up._

Elyse cheered, and grabbed Adam's hand. "C'mon! There's something cool we gotta see!" She promptly started dragging Adam, making him laugh. Well. Maybe he could stick around for a little while longer.


End file.
